


Mirror

by amy1om



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie's POV during one particular moment during a certain scene of 'The Second David Job'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was the FIRST Leverage fic I ever wrote.

_"Why would I hate you?"_

How could I hate ever hate him? Doesn't he know I could never ever really hate him? Oh I hate some of the things he's done since our son died, like how he was never able to stay out of the bottom of a bottle long enough to talk with me about it. I hate the drinking and the fact he could never let me share my pain with him, let us mourn our son together, but _not_ him. 

 _"I do. If I had ever seen you look at me the way I look at myself in the mirror, I would've blown my brains out."_

“ _Come here.”_ The pain in his eyes cut through me like a million razors, and I couldn't take it. As I felt Nate lay his face in my shoulder crying, I did the same. I cried for our beautiful little boy lost too early in life, and I cried again because of how his loss had so thoroughly broken the man in my arms. I had known for a long time Nate would never, could never be the same man he was before Sam's death, and I cried more tears as holding him my arms again confirmed it. 

A little while later when I knew Nate was no longer crying but was still seeking the comfort of being held, I felt such hatred for Ian Blackpoole swell up in my heart. I had always known Sam's death had shattered the man who had been my husband but to find out Ian had had the power to prevent it but had said no, that hurt me almost as much Sam's death had while at the same time made me angry. I lost my only child and then my husband because of this man's greed. 

 


End file.
